Spectral Ghostbusters
The Spectral Ghostbusters are four green specters that want to be the real Ghostbusters because they are clones of them. That's all there is to them. Personality They are almost just like they're counterparts, Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, Egon Spengler, and Winston Zeddemore, but with a darker tone. They are merely interested in ruining the Ghostbusters' lives and eventually killing them. Backstory However, since they are fused with the DNA of the real Ghostbusters, they think the real Ghostbusters are stealing their identities, when in fact, it isn't the case at all. Strategy Tips The Spectral Ghostbusters are made completely out of ectoplasm, even their proton packs. When they shoot, they lose too much of themselves and get weak. They don't seem to have independent thought, as they all usually fire at once. In Ghostbusters Invaders, the Spectral Ghostbusters have real Proton packs with the streams infused with akryntine, which fuses with most things pretty quickly. The way to defeat them at the time was to unarm them, but the SGB usually stand in a line, with the Spectral Ghostbuster in the back standing behind a wall. Despite their clever minds being able to defeat the real Ghostbusters, the Spectral Ghostbusters don't have clairvoyance, and they are very prone to change. They are ones to underestimate things, so when a octopus comes out of nowhere, they would be the first to die. These guys don’t like surprises unless it is them who arranges it, Members * The members are just like the regular group except for a random partner and some evil stuff. ** Spectral Peter Venkman is a dreamer, even though he shares the exact same dream as his teammates. He feels left out in the group but he tries to join in. ** Spectral Ray Stantz is a sympathetic guy. He is striving to get his life back to normal and he thinks everyone else is just doing it for the money. ** Spectral Egon Spengler is the ringleader of the show, as opposed to Peter Venkman in the real group. Spectral Egon is usually the protector, and he wants to crush somebody's bones. ** Spectral Winston Zeddemore is the quiet one in the group, as opposed to Egon Spengler in the real group. Cynical. * Chika Takami is this "random partner" I was talking about. * Tu Tae-Young is the official receptionist of Ghostbusters New Jersey. She is only in the Evervalley game. Other things The Spectral Ghostbusters have monotone voices, and Spectral Egon even manages to sound more dead than his original, deadpan self. They also have this haze where their eyeballs and teeth should be, and also on the hairline and the wrists. Very similar to Fairy Demon with Ice. Trivia * They are green Ghostbusters because they're green with envy of the Ghostbusters. * Unlike the men, Chika and Tu are human, and therefore not green. * Out of all of the lines they got in their episode, the Spectral Ghostbusters get 4 in total. (Spectral Peter has 2, Spectral Winston and Egon have 1, Spectral Ray only gets a scream). * The team are very similar to the Bad End Pretty Cure. ** They are doppelgangers of the good guys. ** They want to kill their original selves. ** They do their service with a smile. However, the Spectral Ghostbusters' smiles don't seem natural. ** They look scary (Except for Bad End Peace, I would be friends with her :3) ** They do not have a person in a minor role (No Spectral Janine or Bad End Candy). ** They are in uniform, the only thing to differentiate them is their face. ** Both groups are all of one gender, except for a person technically not part of the group and of the opposite sex (Chika, Joker) * Spectral clones in general are said to not be good at clothing design because they don’t recognize temperature, they can pair long sleeves, shorts, and boots and nothing more, but unless they have experience, this race (idk) doesn’t understand the consequences when humans wear their flawed designs. Category:Teams